You have a new text message
by MissGarfield
Summary: This is a story of two people. They were never supposed to meet, let alone exchange words, feelings or their undying love for Dr Who's reruns. They were supposed to be two paralel lines, throughout space and time, so close, so similar, but never crossing. But what happens when a Short message service send texts between 2015-Cisco Ramon and 2035-quirky-Olicity-obsessed Tamara Queen?


This is a story of two people. They were never supposed to meet, let alone exchange words, feelings, goals or their undying love for Dr Who's reruns. They were supposed to be two paralel lines, throughout space and time, so close, so similar, but never crossing.

He should have died. I mean, everyone's glad he survived, but that's not how history was supposed to unfold. He was supposed to die. That was Barry's doing by the way. Probably the only super-hero I know who accidently saved one of his best friend's life by travelling back in time.

Which brings us to today. December 24th 2015, 9 pmish. Yes it's Christmas Eve. It's been a long time since the whole bunch has been together and for once they're together just for the fun of it, without super villains, bioweapons or time travelling coming to discussion.

Cross that.

Time travel did come to discussion.

The long mahogany table was set, with white linen, golden decorations and Sarah's plush toys scattered as she hopped from lap to lap. Oliver Queen, the host, had a huge grin across his face, probably planted there for eternity and a few days more.

"It's so good to have all of you here." He paused for a second, and then added "Good doesn't seem to quite cover it, but I can't really come up with a better word."

"Actually, that's probably the best word you could come up with" Diggle replied, from the other side of the table, twelve people total and a whole lot of tension between him and Oliver.

The two men stared at each other, and Oliver nodded, as if he understood what Diggle was saying. "You're right Dig. There is only one reason for us to be here; one reason that draw each one of us together, for a single purpose. We fight for good, because we believe in what is good and what is kind." He held his breath and between half a smile and a sigh he purposedly fixed his eyes upon Diggle. "It is good to have all of you here."

"Well, now that that's off the table, can we eat?" Barry asked, leaning on the table, with visibly anxiety, trying to get a good look through the kitchens door.

"Barry, you just had your first dinner before you left Central City." Caitlin replied smacking his right arm. "That was ten minutes ago!" she added in a small whisper, intended only for Barry's ears. Obviously it turned out harsher that she originally intended and everyone smiled and giggled at her reprimendment.

"I know, but the running left me starving..."

"Your first dinner?" Captain Lance asked with disbelief

"It's his fast metabolism. It really depends on the day, but usually Barry has 5 breakfasts, 4 lunches and 2 dinners." Caitlin explained them, matter of factly, popping her answer out like an encyclopedia, assuming her role as Barry's personal physician.

"Plus snacks" Cisco added, not really lifting his head from his phone. "Don't forget the snacks."

(TAMARA: What is he? a Hobbit?)

Cisco smiled to the joke only he had read in his phone. He had been distracted throughout the entire dinner. He did have a brief discussion with Felicity about her wanting Oliver to buy her a satellite instead of an engagement ring. Turns out Oliver bought them both and with Cisco's help set up the satellite's route so it would spell "marry me" during the course of a lunar month. Appart from that he's been buried on his phone the entire evening.

CISCO : How's dinner at your place? Is Christmas still the same in 2035?

TAMARA: Pretty much. Family, friends and eggnog. So are you really at the arrow's house?

CISCO: Thank's for the quick reminder I should not have told you that!

TAMARA: Really? I'm from the future, Cisco. Everyone knows Oliver Queen's the Green Arrow. Don't worry, I won't have him arrested or anything.

CISCO: I hope not. With him getting married and all.

TAMARA: So he did propose? Awww, the feels!

CISCO: you ok?

TAMARA: yeah, just, sorry about that. You know me. HUGE Olicity shipper!

CISCO: You don't even know them!

TAMARA: I feel like I do from all you tell me about them! Doesn't that count? Plus I'm experiencing severe TBBT-withdrawel simptoms. I need a replacement. And I need it fast.

CISCO: You stopped watching? Why?

TAMARA: Didn't make much sense, me watching season 29 and you watching season 9. I dont' want to give you spoilers. Then you would stop talking to me.

CISCO: If I was going to stop talking to you I would have done it months ago, when I realized I was texting a cute girl from the future. And you? :)

TAMARA: Are you flirting with me?

CISCO: No ;)

TAMARA: If I was going to stop talking to you I would have when I realized I was texting the late Cisco Ramon, twenty years behind my time. :)

CISCO: How do you know my story? Who are you?

TAMARA: I told you already... I can't give you spoilers. Either TBBT or real life related. Can you imagine what a mess we could make with the course of History? I might accidently kill myself or worse.

CISCO: I don't think that's quite possible.

TAMARA: What is?

CISCO: The whole "messing with time travel and killing yourself"... that's a given paradox you got there missy!

TAMARA: I know. I still keep the thought in my head though. It stops me from doing stupid things. Not that I think about killing myself! I don't!

CISCO: Are we related? Please tell me we're not related.

TAMARA: We're not :)

"Cisco"

"Cisco!"

"CISCO!"

He lifted his head, thirteen faces staring at him, and he knew he was the topic of their conversation.

This wasn't just a christmas dinner.

"This is an intervention, Cisco." Ray said with a sober expression. " We know you've been messing with timelines and we all agree it has to stop. Now."


End file.
